1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for finishing the collar and sleeves of a shirt after washing.
2. Prior Art
The collar and sleeves of a shirt are composed of face and back cloths, and a thin adhesive padding cloth inserted between them, which are pressed by a high pressure press. The adhesive padding cloth shrinks when washed. It usually shrinks by about 10 to 15%. As a result, the surface is creased and the size is reduced. The existing apparatuses are designed to press instantly at a high pressure because the working efficiency is most important, and are not designed to correct the shrunk state. Being finished in the shrunk state, the size is reduced and creases are formed.